Time Travel
The ability to move through time. Sub-power of Time Manipulation. Not to be confused with Event Experiencing. Also Called * Chronoportation * Temporal Relocation * Time Jump/Jumping/Traveling Capabilities User can travel and/or send others to future/past. Some users may be limited to remaining on the same spatial spot of a differing timeline, others may be able to move to a different spatial position. Applications * Alternate Reality Traveling by traversing between different timelines. * Alternate Timeline Creation by changing an event while in the past. * Alternate Timeline Traveling * Flash-Forward * Temporal Rewind * Temporal Trapping Variations * Dimensional Travel through the dimension of time. * Remote Time Travel * Quantum Manipulation * Temporal Speed * Temporal Teleportation * Time Portal Creation * Teleport through the rift of space-time. Associations * Dimensional Travel * Planeswalking * Space-Time Manipulation * Temporal Displacement * Temporal Presence * Time Manipulation * Time-Window Creation Limitations *May cause Butterfly Effect. * May be unable to move to a different location spatially, and instead just end up in the same location in a different timeline. Telefrag is possible as a result. * Protection conjecture, a cause that prevents the change of the past, could interfere with the Time Travel in some cases. If not and the past is change, results in the present time, before the travel, can have unwanted results. * Time travel may separate the user from space, which would leave them entrapped within time, rendering them biologically immortal, intentional or not. * Abuse and misuse of time travel may result in one's mind losing track in time, causing the body to age but the mind to remain young. * Because of the complexities and potential dangers, time travel is sometimes considered a taboo and against the law of nature, and even outlawed by some governments. * Cannot interfere in certain matters concerning the flow of time and space. * It's not known if the future is protected by the same cause the past is (see Precognition for more info how changes to the future could be prevented). * May distort the space-time continuum in exchange for traveling. * May only be able to transport living tissue through time. * May only be able to go either backward and forward in time. * Time travel to the past may create an alternate timeline, in order to prevent changes to affect the original time. This means that the past would branch off into a new dimension of time, while the present timeline would continue as though nothing affected the past. This prevents intended changes. * Cannot escape users of Temporal Presence. * May not be able to travel to events that have been affected by Inevitable Event Creation. Known Users Manga/Anime TV Series/Films Comics/Cartoons Known Objects Gallery File:Professor_Paradox_Trapped_Outside_Time.png|Professor Paradox (Ben 10) used his thorough understanding of the space-time continuum to travel through time. File:8x14-BillieProjection.jpg|Billie Jenkins (Charmed) can use her Projection power to travel through time. File:Clockwork_time_manipulation.jpg|Clockwork (Danny Phantom) is the ghost of Time, and traveling time is an easy feat. File:DoctorWhoXmasNewTardisInt.jpg|The Doctor (Doctor Who) uses the TARDIS to travel through space and time. file:Waverider.png|rip hunter ('' DC's Legends of Tomorrow'') and the legends uses the Waverider to travel through space and time. File:Trunks_Time_Machine.png|Trunks' (Dragon Ball) time machine allows him to travel to the past. Time Rings.png|Time Rings (Dragon Ball Super) File:Porky_Minch.jpg|Pokey (Earthbound) had abused Time Travel to learn PSI, and from a youthful boy (right), he became an elderly immortal (left) due to being trapped in the current timeline. File:Kagerō_using_Jikuryūri.png|Kagerō (Flame of Recca) using Jikuryūri, which allows her to travel through time via a portal, but it traps her within time itself, rendering her immortal. File:Kurei_Mori_using_Jikuryūri.png|Kurei Mori (Flame of Recca) using Jikuryūri to open a time portal in space, but cannot become immortal so he does not have to worry about being trapped in time. File:Time_Sphere.png|The Time Sphere (Futurama) opens up when someone speaks the code, and takes people back to the past at the cost of any time-duplicate paradoxes dying. File:Farnsworth_Time_Machine.jpg|Farnsworth (Futurama) invented a time machine that allows the riders to travel forward into the future only, to prevent past paradoxes. File:Time-Turner.jpg|Hermione and Harry (Harry Potter) using the Time-Turner to travel three hours back. File:Powers_Hiro_plays_with_Daphne's_wake.jpg|By manipulating the space-time continuum, Hiro (Heroes) can travel through time. File:OP_3.png|The Bone Eater Well allows Kagome and InuYasha (InuYasha) to travel between the 500 years of Sengoku and current eras. File:Toyman's_Energized_Tachyon_Stream.png|Toyman (Justice League) created an Energized Tachyon Stream that sends anything it hits to thousands of years to the future. File:Chronos_Time_Belt.png|David Clinton (Justice League) using his Time Belt to warp and control through space and time, becoming the self-proclaimed "Undisputed Master of Space and Time". File:Seiryu_Explains_Space-Time.png|Seiryu (Magic User Kurohime) is the wind spirit, and can manipulate space-time the wind just floats through it freely, even allowing others to travel back through time. File:Phoenix_Force_(Earth-616).jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel Comics) can bend itself into the continuum to travel through space and time. File:Agent-j-time-jumping-men-in-black-3-the-mancave-daily.jpg|J (Men in Black) about to perform the "Time Jump". File:Celebi.png|Celebi (Pokémon) lives up to its classification as the "Time Travel Pokemon". File:Celebi's_Time_Travel_Side_Effects.png|However, when Pryce (Pokémon Adventures) forced Celebi to travel back in time, it adversely caused temperature dropping to absolute zero and the world completely freezing. File:Dialga_Roar_of_Time.png|Dialga's (Pokémon) "Roar of Time" can transport others back in time by distorting it, among other effects. File:Sailor_Pluto.jpg|Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon) is the guardian of the Door of Time. File:Cross_Chaos_Control.png|Sonic and Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) crossing their "Chaos Control" to create and travel through a space-time rift. File:Silver02.png|Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) utilizing "Chronos Control" to travel through time. File:Mephiles_the_DarkST.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) can travel through time without a Chaos Emerald. File:Solaris_Form1.jpg|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog), being the Sun God of Time, can exist and travel through all times. File:Creatingtimeholes.png|Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) can create "Time Holes" to travel through time. File:Time_Eater_Warping_Arm_Attack.png|The Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) opening Time Holes to utilize its Warping Arm Attack, which appears at a specific point in the future File:PhoenixGate.jpg|The Phoenix Gate (Grimorum, the Gargoyles) enables the user to travel through time and space. File:Door_of_Time_(Ocarina_of_Time).png|Beyond the Door of Time (The Legend of Zelda) Link can travel between seven years forward and back. File:Link_and_the_Master_Sword.png|By pulling the Master Sword, Link (The Legend of Zelda) can travel forward seven years and vice-versa. File:Link_Ocarina_of_Time.png|By playing the Song of Time, Link (The Legend of Zelda) can return to the beginning of the three day cycle. File:Link_and_the_Harp_of_Ages.png|When Link (The Legend of Zelda) plays the Harp of Ages, he can travel through time depending on the tunes. File:Gate_of_Time.png|There are two Gates of Time (The Legend of Zelda) that allows the travelers to go back in time. File:Time_Traveler_H.png|Time Traveler (Valkyrie Crusade) lives up to her name. File:Sands_Of_Time.jpg|The Sands of Time (Xiaolin Showdown) allows those who use it to travel through time and alter it. File:Kitty_Pryde's_Chronoskimming.png|Kitty Pryde's (X-Men: Days of Future Past) phasing abilities advanced so much that she can phase through space and time, allowing her to send someone's mind to the past or future. Mirage-Renet.jpg|Renet (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) S1e9_blandin_reporting.png|Blendin (Gravity Falls) Tardis.jpg|The TARDIS (Doctor Who) can travel in both time and space. Twilight and Spike look at the time portal S5E25.png|Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), casts a spell by using a magic scroll to open a time portal over the Cutie Map to travel back in time. Ultear M.jpeg|Ultear Milkovich (Fairy Tail) after becoming one with Time itself became a time traveler of the temporal world. Time_Machine.jpg|Time Machine (Meet the Robinsons) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transportation Category:Temporal Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries